


Drabble: Ties

by Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)



Series: Between The Lines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett





	

Dean was fast approaching the point where he could no longer deny that he liked to touch Castiel.

It was mostly in the ways that he found excuses to touch him - straightening his tie, brushing away an imaginary fleck of dust - and how nervous he felt as he carried out the tiny actions of self-indulgence. As though someone would find out. As though maybe Castiel would find out.

It would take Dean a little bit longer to realize that Castiel already knew, which was why he never bothered to learn how to tie a tie in the first place.


End file.
